


Attitude Adjustment

by WetAsPudding



Series: Commonwealth Encounters [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nate is one horny mfer here, No Beta We Die Like Minutemen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, grief relief sex, okay a little plot maybe as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetAsPudding/pseuds/WetAsPudding
Summary: Nate thinks Marcy could use an attitude adjustment and also thinks he needs to get laid. Two birds one stone in his mind!
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Marcy Long
Series: Commonwealth Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962187
Kudos: 12





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by my Horny Fallout 4 Emporium! So this is going to basically be a collection of stories of Nate getting his freak on with various women of the Commonwealth. Maybe even beyond, who knows? I have about 20 chapters planned out but we'll see how it all goes. Maybe I'll even try and connect them all into one cohesive narrative. But come on, let's get real. You're reading this because you belong in horny jail. May Atom's fire cleanse you and let us begin!

Nate was getting _really_ tired of Marcy’s constant bitching. If it had just been complaining about her given situation he could have ignored it. Some people were just complainers. Nate had served with people like that in the 25th Infantry all those years ago. Guys who would complain about it being too cold, being too far from home, too scared to get up in the morning and do their damn jobs. Nate had learned to quickly tune them out. Complaining didn’t change the facts.

But Marcy was not just a complainer. She was a bitch. No two ways about it. She was the only person of the little group he helped break out of Concord that he could barely stand being around. Marcy’s problem wasn’t complaining as much as it was blaming. It was Preston’s fault for not saving more people on the long journey from Quincy. It was Sturges fault for not being able to get their ramshackle turrets up to snuff. It was Mama Murphy’s fault for ever leading them from one death trap to another. Nate couldn't hold the last point against her much. When it came to critical tactical decisions, listening to old withered out addicts didn’t seem like the brightest idea to him either. Magic ‘sight’ or not. But he didn’t harass the old woman like Marcy would from time to time. 

Sometimes on lonelier and more quiet days Nate would just watch Marcy crawling around on all fours in the garden and feel himself getting hard as her ass stretched out the worn jeans she wore. Maybe her attitude would change if Nate spanked her? Would she moan and begged to be fucked into the garden she worked on so hard? God knew _he_ could use a good fuck. After everything that had happened… well, going back into the bottle wasn’t an option, and he had only ever had two major vices.

“Well? Are you going to do something about the water situation or should we just start dropping like bloatflies from thirst?”

Nate snapped back to his current reality. “Look Sturges is doing what he can about the pump Marcy. I’m sure he’ll have it in working order before long. If you could just re-”

Before he could finish his diplomatic smoothing over of the situation Marcy interrupted him. “I know he is! But that doesn’t solve the water problem we’re having _now_ does it?”

Nate took a long breath to calm his anger. It wasn’t successful. “Before you fucking interrupted me, I was going to say I found a couple of crates worth of purified water down at the Red Rocket across the bridge. But by all means, keep bitching about everything under the sun Marcy. It’s really helping out. Maybe instead of complaining so goddamn much you could try solving the problem!” By the end Nate was speaking with a barely controlled shout. It was probably good Marcy and he were alone in front of one of the old burnt out houses. _The Alvarez’s place…_ he thought somewhere in the back of his mind. All dead too.

Marcy just gawked at him and Nate couldn’t help but wonder if his cock would fit into her mouth. At the very least it would be a better use for it than her constant complaining. Having her on her knees up against a wall, feeling her tongue on his cock. Hearing her gag and watching the spit run down her chin.

_Get ahold of yourself Nathan_ he mentally chastised. 

“Y-you… fine. I’ll go get the goddamn water myself,” Marcy finally got out with a clenched jaw. She stormed past Nate and down the road. Preston, who had been coming up the road gave her a wide berth. Once he finally reached Nate all he could was give a sigh.

“What’d you do to piss her off?” the Minuteman asked.

“Me!?! I didn’t do shit! Maybe exist? Is that enough to get her going?”

Preston gave a small laugh at that. “You know sometimes I think it is. I know she’s difficult to deal with. Hell, I had to travel with her for almost two weeks! But she has a good side too.”

Nate cocked an eyebrow. “Really,” he said dryly.

“Really. She knows more about crops than anybody else we got. And she’s a hard worker,” Preston explained. He set the butt of his laser musket on the ground and sat down in one of the old lawn chairs they had been able to salvage. “You already know our story. I’m surprised anybody here is still sane,” he went on before stopping to yawn. “Maybe we’re not. But I think Marcy’s just trying to control the situation around her is all. It’s been nothing but chaos since Quincy.”

Nate nodded and gave a heavy sigh. He could understand that need for control. “Guess I should go apologize. You know though Garvey,” Nate began with a small grin.

“What?”

“You really could have been a therapist in the old world.”

Preston gave a laugh before switching it for a puzzled expression. “Wait… a what?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Marcy,” Nate said from the Red Rocket garage door. He leaned on the side of it watching as Marcy collected the last of the purified waters and loaded them into a nearby cardboard box. “I’m sorry about what I said. I know we’re all stressed out and you guys are going through a lot right now.”

Marcy whipped around with her fists balled up by her sides. “You don’t know a _goddamn thing_ about what we’re going through so why don’t you just shove your apolog-” she began before Nate made a sudden move and began closing the garage door. “What are you doing?”

Nate didn’t respond and moved to close the door on the side of the garage as well. Darkness had overcome the little garage they found themselves in, illuminated only by the electric light from the ceiling. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“We need to have a talk. Now. I do actually know a goddamn thing or two about what you all are going through. I lost my wife and my son a month ago. They’re never coming back. But I… I manage to deal with that grief without being a complete asshole to everyone else. Why the fuck can’t you?” Nate asked as he stepped close to Marcy. She always liked to get up in his face, so Nate figured now was the time to return the favor. He noticed how in the lighting of the garage lights her eyes were an almost earthy brown. An earthy brown that was now starting to widen.

“I’m trying! Everyday I am trying. But when I wake up all I can think of is that my son is gone. Forever. I spend all my time in the garden trying to… bury that I guess. But then I have to make sure Jun remembered to eat. Check that Jun isn’t going to go kill himself. Check that the water is still fine. Check that Preston hasn’t spotted more raiders or Gunners or God knows what the fuck else. I have nobody to talk to about what happened. They were all there. And Jun… he might as well be dead. He’ll barely talk to me anymore! He won’t even…. touch me...” 

As Marcy continued on her shoulders began to slump and her words became more choked out. For a split second Nate thought she was going to cry before she took a deep breath. “But it’s fine. I don’t want to chit chat about it. Let’s just grab this water and go back,” she said.

“Wait,” Nate said. “He doesn’t touch you anymore?”

Marcy deadpanned. “That’s all you got from that? Yes, my husband is too far gone to even give me a hug these days. Never mind a fucking. It’s great.”

Nate nodded. _This is a bad idea..._ “Do you… miss it?”

“Being hugged? Jesus yeah I gue-”

“No I mean… being fucked?” Nate couldn’t believe he was asking this. But he had too much pent up anxiety and energy and anger and he needed a release. Guess the horny unconscious part of his brain was gambling Marcy did too. Maybe the conscious part was as well.

Marcy paused and looked at Nate for a long moment. “What are you saying?”

Nate took a deep breath. He figured, worst case scenario, she would scream at him and tell him to fuck off and die before storming off back to Sanctuary. But best case scenario? Well… Nate could use that release he had been daydreaming about.

“When I see you gardening sometimes I want to come over and slap your ass as hard as I can for being such a bitch to me. Then rip off your pants and fuck you until you’re screaming in ecstasy for once,” he growled, taking a step closer to Marcy. They were nearly touching now. Nate could feel the electricity in the air and not from the lights.

Marcy’s eyes widened and Nate thought for a moment she would slap him before her lips crashed into his. Nate kissed her back and his hands immediately wrapped around her. _Holy shit this is happening_ Nate thought. Marcy’s hands settled on the back of Nate’s neck as their kiss deepened. Nate bit her lower lip softly and Marcy’s responsive moan destroyed any lingering hesitation Nate might have had left. He was going to fuck Marcy and he was going to fuck her hard.

Nate pulled back from the kiss. “Take your clothes off and sit up on the workbench there,” he breathed with a gesture to the aforementioned piece of furniture.

Marcy nodded and began to quickly disrobe. Nate followed suit. Once she was in the nude Marcy did as he said and hoisted herself onto the workbench, giving a small shudder as the cold surface pressed into her ass. Nate threw his briefs onto the growing pile of clothes by the garage door and turned towards Marcy.

_Not bad_ Nate thought as he quickly drank in her naked form. She was thin, more thin than was likely healthy but taut with muscle. That was the body of nearly every waster who had ever lived though. Her breasts were on the smaller side but still large enough for Nate to see a curve. Her dark nipples were hard against the cool air and Nate _knew_ he was going to have to suck on them. But not before something else he had in mind.

“You going to stare all day or come fuck me?” Marcy asked as she leaned against the back of the workbench. 

“Spread your fucking legs,” Nate commanded as he knelt to the ground. Marcy gave him an almost quizzical look but did as he said, revealing a dark mound of hair and even darker vulva. Nate smirked and looped his arms around Marcy’s legs so that her knees rested on his shoulders. “Anybody ever do this for you before?” Nate asked with a final glance upwards.

“Do what?”

Nate scoffed. _No wonder she’s in a bad mood_ . Without responding to her question Nate pressed his mouth into her pussy and gave a slow long lick with his tongue upwards. Marcy gave a guttural cry and shot a hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair. His tongue passed her vaginal opening slowly until her found what he was looking for. _Bingo_.

Nate began to rub small circles around Marcy’s clit, occasionally moving to make direct contact with a slow grinding of his tongue. Marcy’s hips bucked and her breathing became louder. “Jesus-FUCK what are you doing to me?” she whined. Nate again didn’t respond and only continued to lick her clit with more speed and direct contact. Marcy’s moans began to reverberate off the walls as Nate grabbed her ass for even more leverage.

“I’m cumm-I’m cumming I’m cumming I’m cumming!” Marcy howled as she banged her head against the back of the workbench. “Fuck that’s soo good fuck fuck fuck!”

Nate gave a throaty moan into Marcy's pussy as he continued to eat her out until her moans reached a normal volume again and the flexing of muscles in her legs gave way with a quiver. He pulled his face back and stood up, lazily pumping his cock. He was slightly shy of seven inches and a bit thicker than the average man. 

Marcy just looked at him with hooded eyes and heavy breaths. No words needed to pass between them to know what she wanted now. What he wanted now. Nate stepped forward and lined his cock up at her entrance. “I’m going to fuck that bitchy attitude out of you,” Nate breathed in her ear. 

“Oh yeah? Then do it. I’m not here to chit ch-OH!”

Nate didn’t give Marcy a chance to respond before burying his cock inside of her in one movement. He gave a long moan as he did so and went for her ass with his hands. As he began to slowly draw his hips back he knew this wasn’t going to last long even if they had the time. _Guess 200 years on ice really gives you some blue balls_ Nate thought.

Nate slammed his cock back into Marcy once only the tip had still been in her. Now he began to pump in and out her with hard swift thrusts. Marcy locked her legs around him and grabbed his biceps with her hands. Their moans bounced off the walls of the garage nearly muffling the sound of their hips slapping together.

“I knew you had a tight pussy,” Nate growled into her ear. “Is this what you needed? A fat cock to fuck you?”

“Yes! Fuck my pussy Nate, fuck me! Make me fucking cum again,” Marcy moaned. Nate craned his neck to capture one of her breasts in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the hard nipple and was pleased at the sound Marcy made in response. He slowed the speed of his thrusts down but continued to throw his weight into it. Nate gently pressed her nipple between his teeth. Marcy gave a low, animalistic noise every time his cock disappeared into her and a higher nearly squeaking noise every time he applied more pressure to her nipple. This only lasted for a minute or so before Nate picked up speed again and resumed looking Marcy in the eye. Marcy’s fingers moved to the back of his head as she grabbed two fistfuls of hair. Nate leaned back and grabbed her by the throat. He probably should have asked if Marcy was into being choked but as Marcy’s eyes went wide and she gave a long moan, he guessed it would have been a yes.

“Fucking cum Marcy. I want to see you cum for my cock. You know I’m going to take your pussy all the time now don’t you? I’m going to stretch you out whenever I want, wherever I want,” he said. Marcy just nodded and whimpered. “You going to cum? Huh? Or just sit there and get fucked until you can’t walk?”

Marcy gave a cry and threw her head back. “FUCK! I’m cumming! Make me your slut Nate, fuck me fuck me fuck me! Fuck me like Jun never could! Stretch my pussy out! Make me fucking cu-” Marcy screamed before being cut off by her own orgasm. She began to give small, choked out noises as Nate continued to fuck her. Finally she gave another long moan and dropped her legs from behind his back.

After her responsive dirty talk and orgasmic display, Nate couldn’t hold on any longer. “Marcy… oh _fuck_ I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum,” he groaned. His fingers dug into her hips and Marcy’s hands moved to his chest in a half-hearted effort to push him off.

“Not… not inside me! Cum on me… cum on me Nate… I want that huge cock to cum all over me,” she said between deep breaths.

That was all the direction Nate needed. With a mix of a moan and a shout he pulled his cock out of her and finished himself off all over her stomach and tits. He had never been a ‘heavy shooter’ but again it had been two centuries since he had last came. By the time he opened his eyes and looked down at Marcy her torso had various lines and pools of cum all over it. Nate inhaled deeply and admired his work with a smirk. Marcy just rolled her eyes and got off the workbench. After Nate tossed her an old shop rag to wipe herself off they began to dress in silence.

“That. That can’t happen again,” Marcy said shakily. Nate knew this was probably coming. Marcy wasn’t exactly the first married woman he had been with.

“I understand. It never did happen either,” he said firmly with a nod. No hurt feelings on his part. Sex was sometimes just sex, pre-war and now it seemed.

Marcy just nodded and crossed her arms. “I… I am sorry for… being so bitchy though,” she offered.

“And I’m sorry that nobody’s really been there for you. If you ever need to talk and I do mean _talk_ … my door’s always open. Okay?” Nate offered as he hit the button to open the garage door.

“Thank you… now are you going to help me pack up these waters or just stand there and daydream about my pussy some more?” Marcy asked with a small smile.

Nate laughed at that and began to collect the waters from around the station. Maybe he could convince Marcy to let him fuck her senseless again someday… but for now there was work to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Marcy deserved more lines than just complaining about EVERYTHING and generally being annoying as all hell. Hopefully the shell of 'character development' I gave her here isn't too farfetched. Poor Jun. Anyways, up next will be Lucy Abernathy in 'Showing Gratitude' Stay tuned! Stay safe!


End file.
